dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Age 749
Events *'April:' **In the first ten days of the month, Bulma enters Senior High School at West City. **Bulma discovers the 2-star Dragon Ball in her basement. *'August 22:' Bulma discovers the 5-star Dragon Ball in a northern cave. *'Sept. 1st': **Bulma is on her summer vacation searching for the Dragon Balls. **Bulma meets Goku later that day. Bulma discovers that the sphere Goku owned, which he thought contained his grandfather's soul, was actually the 4-Star Dragon Ball. *'Sept. 2nd': **In the morning, Goku and Bulma meet Master Roshi who gives them the 3-star Dragon Ball. *'Sept. 5th': **Goku stops the reign of the "terrible" Oolong, and a woman gives him the 6-star Dragon Ball. *'Sept. 6th': **Goku meets Yamcha, they battle, only for it to end in a draw. *'Sept. 7th' **Goku defeats Yamcha. Yamcha decides to start secretly follow Goku, Bulma and Oolong on their quest. *''Sept. 9th''' **Master Roshi uses the Kamehameha to put out the flames on Fry-Pan Mountain. Unfortunately the blast is too strong and destroys the mountain and the castle. Among the debris, the 7-Star Dragon Ball is found. *''Sept. 10th''' **Goku sends Boss Rabbit and his gang to the moon. Shu and Mai steal all but one of the Dragon Balls from Goku and gang. Pilaf summons Shenron at night once the Dragon Balls are gathered. Later, Goku looks at the moon and turns into a Great Ape, destroying Pilaf's castle. *'Sept. 11th': **Goku and Krillin become Master Roshi's students after finding a maid for him, named Launch. **Later, Roshi moves his house to an island and Goku and Krillin prepare for their tough training with the martial arts master. *'Sept. 12th': **Roshi, Krillin and Launch spend the day in bed due to eating poisonous puffer-fish the night before. *'Sept. 14th At 4:30 AM' **Goku and Krillin begin their tough training under Master Roshi. They will spend the next eight months training this way. *'October 2nd': The second term of school begins at West City Senior High School. Unknown Point in Time *Taro Soramame joins the Penguin Village Police Force *Charmy Yamada the cop from Big City Island is transferred to Penguin Village. Deaths * a Giant Fish * a purple T-Rex Character Ages * Akane Kimidori - 18 * Aoi Kimidori - 24 * Arale Norimaki - 5 * Bandages the Mummy - 799 * Broly - 12 * Bulma - 16 * Chapa - 16 * Chi-Chi - 12 * Chiaotzu - 11 * Dodoria - over 62 * Emperor Pilaf - 36 * Fangs the Vampire - 573 * Frieza - over 62 * Gatchan #1 - 5 * Gatchan #2 - 2 * General Blue - 27 * Giran - 34 * Goku - 12 * Grandpa Gohan - 80-90? (Deceased) * Kami - 319 * King Chappa - 39 * King Piccolo - 288 * Krillin - 13 * Kurikinton Soramame - 42 * Master Roshi - 319 * Mercenary Tao - 290 * Midori Norimaki - 28 * Monster Carrot - 51 * Mr. Satan - 13 * Nam - 28 * Nappa - 36-46? * Ninja Murasaki - 36 * Obotchaman - 1 * Oolong - 9 * Peasuke Soramame - 18 * Peruka - 19 * Puar - 6 * Raditz -over 12 * Ranfan - 23 * Ruhna - 37 * Sapa - 21 * Senbei Norimaki - 35 * Tarble - 13-16?(at least one year younger than Vegeta) * Taro Soramame - 20 * Tien Shinhan - 16 * Tori-Bot - 29 * Turbo Norimaki - 1 * Turtle - 986 * Vegeta - 17 * Yajirobe - 14 * Yamcha - 16 * Zarbon - over 62 Category:Timeline